Twisted Love
by LazyBunnyOtaku18
Summary: Haruka thought no one will ever save him from darkness, until the Uzumaki twins came in, and that's when the light shined in Haruka's world began. The Uzumaki twins suddenly confess their love for Haruka, which shocking for him to the Uzumaki twins fights for Haruka's affection, but all he can do is panic and do random things. Full summary inside please and RRFF


_**Me:**_ Hey guys LazyHinaFriend18 here! Sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories. Because I'm always busy at times, so I hope you guys understand that. I'm going to redo all my stories and try and update them!

Anyways this is a new story, which has been on my mind or two or three weeks or more now. So I thought, might as well get it all it and did!

I hope you enjoy reading this pleaseRRFF_** (Read, Review, Favourite and Follow)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Female Naruto (Naruko) and Kyuubi and Male Hinata (Haruka: that's his name in this story) YOU have been warned! so don't like it…then get the fuck out…other than that enjoy ^w^**_

_**Full Summary:**__ Haruka lives a life on the internet; he's quite knowned on YouTube, Tumblr, Facebook and Instagram. But in Reality he has a quiet life, he's a lonely Otaku. Haruka thought no one will ever save him from darkness, until the Uzumaki twins came in, and that's when the light shined in Haruka's world began. The Uzumaki twins suddenly confess their love for Haruka, which shocking for him to handle, then Haruka realises that maybe his past wasn't full of gloom after all. The Uzumaki twins fights for Haruka's affection, but all he can do is panic and do random things. Can Haruka survive this love triangle and his school life? _

Rated: T _**(Maybe M rated in later chapters, I'll give you a heads up)**_

Normal

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Flashback/Phone talking**_

**POV (Point of views)**

**Scene change**

* * *

**Morning 7:30 AM **

**Normal POV**

A vibration sound shook the small silver draw; it came to an end as soft pale hand hit the off button. "Ugh…" Haruka groaned "school…no anime watching or manga reading for seven hours." he sighed the drag himself out of bed, across the room to the wardrobe.

"Haru-Chan!" a girly voice called "I hope you're awake!" Haruka rolled his eyes as he looked through his clothes "How many times do I have to tell you Hanabi! It's Haruka…not Haru-Chan!"

Haruka took out dark blue skinny jeans with funny smiles all over; Hanabi got them for his 15th Birthday. Surprisingly, they still fit since he had them for a year. Haruka couldn't decide out of two T-shirts, the one he should wear. There was a purple T-shirt that says in big colour writing "I'm forever an Otaku" which was Haruka's favourite one. The T-Shirt was blue with paint splatter all over, in different colours.

Knowing that Haruka was going to be late, he decided to wear his Otaku T-shirt and dress into his clothes. Afterwards Haruka grabbed all of his belongings and made his way to the room door, he sighed softly. "Good bye room…" he always says his farewells before he leaves his room, known as Haruka's Lonely World. He quickly closed behind himself as he left the room.

"Meow"

Haruka smiled at his pet kitten as he grouches down "Good morning Smokey." he softly strokes his grey fur, in return getting licks on his pinkie finger. Slowly, Haruka stood up and made his to the kitchen, he open a cupboard that was full of cat food. He grabs a bowl and a packet of cat food, then putted it on the kitchen island. Haruka gracefully open the packet and wisely places the food in the bowl.

Smokey was clawing onto Haruka's jeans, he didn't mind because it Haruka thought it was cute seeing him wanting his food. Smokey looked up at Haruka, continuously meowing for his food, his light bluely eyes begging Haruka to give his food. Haruka placed the bowl onto the ground, he laughed softly as Smokey attacked his food.

Haruka lives in an apartment on his own with Smokey; usually Hanabi sleeps over at the weekends. It was for bedroom apartment, with a separate toilet and bathroom. Also with a few extra rooms, the kitchen and the living room were linked. The apartment wasn't that small, but it was big. Actually it very large, it was even large enough to have a grand party! It's like a two floor apartment joined together.

Even though Haruka and his father Hiashi don't get along really, he was impress. After a five years after his wife death Hikari from giving birth to Hanabi. Hiashi suddenly stops talking to Haruka, he would take afternoon naps every so often and does works extra at night, even though he is tired and shouldn't do so. Hiashi blamed Haruka for his wife death, when it was his tenth birthday and him cried all night because of that.

Sometimes Haruka wishes that him and Hiashi can finally rebuild their bond with each other, and stop with all the silence between them. So that he can move on to a brighter future.

But how can he have a bright future when he has no friends, no support, no love, nothing. Haruka did not see a brighter future or a bright light, he can see is darkness. Caged bird locked up in gloom, with no comfort. Waiting for a light to shine upon him to break free and spread the wings that's was lusting for freedom.

_No one will ever save me…_

"Chan"

_I'm the caged bird…that's lost_

"Haru-Chan" Hanabi roared, Smokey jumped and stared at Haruka. "We have to go otherwise we'll be late!" Hanabi was wearing a tight striped shirt with a blue hoodie and blue skinny jeans, along with black converse. She also had a shoulder bag, hanging on her right shoulder.

Haruka flipped his hair to the side, so that the fringe didn't in way. "All right…lets go then." he quietly sighed as he open the door, soon after Hanabi left Haruka bid his farewells with Smokey and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**On the way to school**

**Normal POV**

"Seriously" Hanabi sweat drop "Why would you get a hot chocolate before school?" Hanabi a moaned as she watch Haruka taking sips of his hot chocolate, "I wish I got one." Hanabi pouted a bit.

"Because" he began "the power of hot chocolate makes me feel awake" Haruka yelled loudly, getting stares at people. He pictured cups full hot chocolate surrounding him, it soon ended as Hanabi pulled a handful of hair.

"Ow…that really hurts!" Haruka growled.

Hanabi giggle "Maybe you should start going growing your hair Haru-chan" Hanabi hoisted up her shoulder bag. Haruka groaned the part at the end, "no thanks Hanabi…I'll think about in a brighter future" he whisper softly.

"Brighter future…"

"Never mind Hanabi" Haruka grinned. Softly glaring at her brother _sometimes I worry about you Haruka…do even realise that? _Hanabi questioned. The silent came in between them for the rest of the journey, until they reach their destination. "See you later Haru-Chan…" Hanabi took her leave without wait for a farewell from Haruka.

_Man…my life sucks _Haruka thought sadly as he enters the gates, _will I ever get any friends and a girlfriend? _He sighs and finished off his drink, carelessly without looking he throw his cup in then bin. _He shoots and he scores! _Haruka smiled to himself.

As he enters the school building, Haruka quickly turn off his electronics and shoved them in his bag. _I have maths… _he groaned loudly since it was quiet, he made his way down the hallway.

* * *

**In the classroom**

**Haruka's POV**

I glanced silently at the window; the sky was cloudless and perfectly blue, if only someone could shine their light on me. Then I wouldn't feel so lost anymore.

"As I was saying…" the maths teacher began "there are two new students coming to the school. So make them feel welcomed" Anko grinned.

_**Knock **_

_**Knock**_

"Come in!" Anko demanded, door slowly opened, students gasped as two people enter the classroom. Most of the boys were head over heels for these two new students and have pink heart eyes, while the girls had fierce eyes and jealousy fire within them that wanted to be let out. I didn't pay any attention; until the teacher talked "Well girls…why don't you introduce yourselves" she smiled.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki I hope we all get along!" Naruko grinned and nudged the other girl, which made her rolled her eyes. Naruko had blue sapphire eyes that gleam in the sunlight with long golden hair that was tied up into two high large pig-tails. She was wearing a deep blue coral skater skirt and aqua strapless tank top along with black ballet flats.

"The name is Kyuubi Uzumaki…you annoy me and you will get a gift" she smirks "painful death…" Kyuubi warned in a intimidate way, giving half of the students a fright. Kyuubi was wearing denim shorts with black tights, a black and red checker shirt that was open which showed her white tank top, adding red converse to match her checker shirt.

I felt my face heated up a bit, the last time I had felt that it…was five months ago. I was getting change after I had my P.E. class, some random guys decided to hang me from the underpants on the coat hooks, of course they thought it would be funny.

I was left there for an hour in my underpants, until Gai-Sensei came and helped me out and hoisted me down. My legs dead for the next two days or so…and I missed my favourite class, which was Literature. That would be my worst and embarrassing day of my school life.

"Where would like to sit Naruko…Kyuubi?" Anko question _Please not next me! I like this back to myself, I pleaded quietly_. Then again…I'm always lone, I sighed quietly waiting for Uzumaki twins answer.

"The guy at the back of the classroom" They answered in unison.

_Ah…crap it's me, I had a feeling it would be me. _I quietly raised my hand as the others in the class whispered and laughed at me.

I heard the footsteps coming louder and closer to me, I move my belongings and place them the next chair away from the window. As the chairs scrape against the floor, I quietly winced and groaned and look where they were; Naruko was on my right and Kyuubi was at the window seat, where I originally sat and I was in middle.

"Now that we are all calm down, I can continue the lesson. Anyways…turn to page 34 in your textbooks and do all of the questions." Anko smirked "and if you don't…well you'll find yourself in 5 hour detention."

The students gulp, and got on with their work. If I were alone…I would most likely finish these questions in 5 minutes, since I have people here maybe 10-15 minutes.

"So what's your name?" Naruko whisper, I turned to her and smiled "My name…is" I was interrupted by Anko "Pretty Boy! I hope you're not talking! Otherwise you have the ticket for the 5 hour detention."

"Sorry Anko-Sensei" I said loudly, ignoring the snickers for the students.

I look at Kyuubi and sweat drop as she softly glared at me. "I-I-I should get on with my work…" I muttered calmly and continued with my work.

Few minutes later I had finished with all the questions "Done…" I sighed as I rest my pencil on the desk; I look up at Anko. Since she's not looking I took the opportunity to go on my phone, I needed to reply to one of my YouTube subscriber quickly.

I have a YouTube account to show my knowledge on Manga and Anime; they would be the reason why I should live on, I also have Tumblr, Facebook, and Instagram. But I'm quite famous on the internet, which is surprising for a Lonely Otaku.

"I believe we've encountered somewhere?" Kyuubi questioned, I stared at her my face showed 'What do you mean by that?' Kyuubi sighed. "Never mind" she turned away from me as Naruko sighed.

I have no idea what she's talking about, I've never met them in my life until now…I have bad memory at times, so I'd be confused until someone tells me. Afterwards I'm like 'oh…I remember' but if it's something to do with the past…then I'm not interested.

All I can remember is darkness, grief, unwanted, captive and misplaced. It freaks me out to think of my childhood, since it was…gloomy.

"Okay maggots…I'll be checking your books to see if you done all those questions. And I'll let you who's doing that detention, and pass me your books as you leaving the room" Anko grinned.

As the bell rings, the students quickly got out of their chairs and hand in their books to Anko.

* * *

**Lunch Time **

**At the school roof **

**12:00 PM**

**Normal POV**

Haruka groaned loudly as he heard his stomach did earthquake "Sometimes I wish I ate something…but I'm going back to Starbucks anyway, just to kill my stress."

Haruka jumped as he heard the entrance door slam open, Haruka glared at the sky softly. "Who's there? I know you're here…so come out of hiding" he stood up and turned around.

"Oh it's just you two…what do you want? A tour around the school"

Kyuubi chuckle "We already had our tour from those two annoying girls…Ino and Sakura" Naruko just glared at her sister, "They are not annoying! You're just not that of girl that talks about boys all the time!"

"Anyways…" Kyuubi ignored Naruko's comment "We came here to talk to you…"

"Hyuuga Haruka"

* * *

**_Me: That's all for now, I hope you like it so please RRFF! If you have any questions please PM and I'll do my best to answer them as detail as I can. And NO hate comments otherwise feel the wrath of the Titans! : Anyways...see you soon! \*o*/  
_**

**_Hinata: Cya! ^^_**

**_Haruka: -waves- bye..._**

**Me: What are you guys doing here?! Your suppose to be somewhere else! Never mind that...-facepalm-**** See you in chapter 2 or in my other stories (maybe…)**


End file.
